Surprise!
by Animejo
Summary: The whole, now adult CCS crew, throw a surprise birthday party for Li. ExT, SxS, R&R please!
1. The Plan

Authoress's Note-The entire CCS crew are older now, in their last year of high school, and there will be no Meiling or Kaho in this story. Meiling never even existed in the first place in the original manga which I view as more accurate and more interesting than the anime series. Say Kaho died, broke up eith Eriol and moved to Greenland, or broke up with Eriol and is happily married to some unknown man in some tiny, forgotten corner of the world.   
  
Sakura and Li have been engaged for almost a year and both have been staying in Hong Kong for the last six months. Touya and Yukito have shacked up together and are thinking of adopting a child. Kero has been residing with Tomoyo until Yelan (I think that's how you spell Li's mother's name) allows his return. Last time he was there, the Li clan had been literally eaten out of house and home. Eriol had moved back to Read Manor in England.   
  
Disclaimer: We all know who really owns CCS and it's definitely not a lowly fanfiction writer like me.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Surprise!  
  
The Plan  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
England, Read Manor-  
  
"Eriol-sama!"  
  
Eriol put down his current read, folded his hands in his lap, and waited. As expected, the study's door flew open with a bang, hitting the wall with a solid thump and knocking several freestanding objects down. A red whirlwind known as Akizuki Nakuru flew in to land at her master's feet.   
  
"Eriol-sama!"  
  
"Yes, Ruby Moon--I heard you quite clearly the first time--what is it?"  
  
Excitedly, the Guardian clapped her hands and startled to dance around the room in dizzying circles. "Oh, Maaaaaaaaaster! Sakura-chan called! She's going to invite aaaaaaaaaall of us to Hong Kong for Syaoran's birthday! And it's all going to be a surprise!!! Isn't Li-kun going to be sooooooooo shocked?!"   
  
The azure-eyed boy smirked slightly. If he knew his cute little descendent well enough, "shocked" would be too mild a word. "When is the party?"  
  
Nakuru giggled, "It's in two weeks! Sakura-chan's notifying all the attendees a week ahead of the flight! We'll stay in a hotel until the day of the party. After that, we'll stay with Sakura-chan herself! Yaaaaaaaaaaaay!!!"  
  
A creature that resembled a cross between a dragon fly and a tiny panther floated through the open door. Warily, Spinel Sun looked at the hyper Nakuru for a long second before cautiously flying to his creator's side, careful to avoid the dancing girl. "Did she overdose on the sugar and candy again, Master?"  
  
"No, Spinal Sun. She's just unusually happy. For, as you know, she adores Sakura-san and it seems my esteemed successor has invited us all for a 'surprise party' on her fiancee's behalf."  
  
Spinel Sun nodded his little head wisely. "Ah, yes. The baka still tortures Touya-kun even though he is already taken."  
  
Eriol looked thoughtfully into the flickering fire. "I wonder who else is invited?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Japan, Tomoeda-  
  
Sonomi Daidouji, CEO of the world's largest and most famous toy company flipped through the stack of mail in her perfectly manicured hands.  
  
Junk . . . Junk . . . Bills . . . Bills . . . Business letter . . . Business letter . . . More Junk . . .Another Bill . . . A small, square, pink envelope . . . Junk again . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
Sonomi froze, her mind mentally rewinding itself to what she had seen. A small, square, PINK envelope? SAKURA-CHAN!!!   
  
Tossing the rest of the mail to the floor, Sonomi raced up the grand staircase, waving the small envelope like a banner. "TOMOYO-CHAN!!! TOMOOOOOYO!!! LETTER FROM SAKURA-CHAN!!!"  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, president of the student council, star chorus singer, and voted the most beautiful by Seijo High, walked out of her room and met her mother halfway down the stairs before the elder Daidouji could injure herself in her hurried rush to reach her daughter. "Yes, Mother? Why don't I read it to you?" Taking the cherry blossom scented envelope from Sonomi, Tomoyo neatly slit open the paper and took out a creamy white card with "To: Tomoyo" scrawled in Sakura's unique handwriting on it.  
  
Opening the card, Tomoyo had to smile at the small sketch of a wolf with a cherry blossom tucked under one ear. On the other side, Sakura had written a brief message. "Hi, Tomoyo-chan! Syaoran-chan's birthday is coming up and I'm planning to surprise him with a party! Please come, I'd love to see you and Kero-chan. I'll be sending you the plane tickets in a week, okay? Love, Sakura-chan."  
  
Sonomi was in transports of happiness. She was going to see Nadesiko's daughter again! Tomoyo watched her mother with amusement, Sonomi was acting like a child who had just received a present. Now her mother had pulled out her phone and calling her secretary to cancel any meetings or business she had elsewhere at the time and rescheduling the ones planned for Hong Kong.   
  
Turning around, Tomoyo reentered her large and plushly furnished room to be met by a small, winged, yellow cat. "Hello Kero-chan."  
  
Blinking his tiny, black, shoe-button eyes, Kero asked, "Why is Daidouji-sama so happy?"  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Would you believe me if I told you Nadesiko had come back to life?"  
  
  
  
Kero sat down in mid air with his legs and arms crossed, forwning in thought, "Hmph. It's possible, but not likely." The golden Guardian gave Tomoyo a steely glare that didn't faze the girl at all. "Okay, Tomoyo-san, tell me the truth! Come on. I'm waaaaaaaaiting!"   
  
Walking over the her bed, Tomoyo sat down and cuddled Kero, giggling. "No, I didn't think you'd believe that. In actuallity, we received a letter from your Mistress."  
  
"Oooooooooooooooooooh!!!! Really?!" His eyes going starry, the tiny creature leapt from Tomoyo's lap and started twirling around the room, singing at the top of his lungs. Luckily, Tomoyo's room had thick, sound-proofed walls, so none of the maids came up to inquire about the noise. Elsewise, there would have been a lot of questions to be answered.   
  
Patiently, Tomoyo waited for the happy Guardian to calm down. "Kero, you don't even know what was written in it. What if it contained news that someone we knew had died or that she had split up with Li-kun?"  
  
"I don't care! Sakuraaaaaaaa! She hasn't forgotten about me!!! Pudding, pudding, pudding!"  
  
Tomoyo sweatdropped. What did pudding have to do with a letter from Sakura-chan? "Kero, would you like something to eat?"  
  
Sakura was totally forgotten as Kero started a whole new song and dance routine starring pudding. "I wuuuuuuv pudding! Pudding is my love! I love pudding!"  
  
Still sweatdropping, Tomoyo slowly backed out of her room, and quietly closing the door behind her. Smiling, she headed toward the kitchen to prepare a bit of pudding for her crazy "guest".   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*End of Chapter 1*  
  
Well, what do you think? If it's good, please tell me so-my self esteem could use it. If it's bad, tell me and I'll make the necessary changes.   
  
Next to come-At the Hotel  
  
Take mercy on me and review. Pleeeaaaase! AnimeJo 


	2. At the Hotel

Disclaimer: Wished I did, but I don't own anything you recognize to be part of CCS

Surprise!  
At the Hotel Chapter 2

Hong Kong, Hong Kong Hilton-

Eriol closed the white door of his hotel room, obscuring his view of Nakuru running around the room trying to catch Spinal Sun. Taking off his glasses, he messaged his temples. Anyone spending more than ten minutes with his creations would have the same headache. It was inevitable. Replacing his wire-rimed glasses, Eriol headed toward the elevator at the end of the hallway.

The doors were just closing when a breathless, feminine voice called out, "Oh! Please wait!" A slim, delicate hand slipped between the closing doors, preventing their closure. A tall, slender girl whose most remarkable feature was a waterfall of long, dark hair that shone with purple highlights under the fluorescent lights of the elevator slipped into the lift. She turned to smile at him, "Hello, sorry if I interrupted you or anything."

Eriol smiled. Even though she had grown older, he could still have recognized Tomoyo Daidouji anywhere. "Have you forgotten me already, Daidouji-san?"

Tomoyo was surprised and her dark, violet eyes gave Eriol another, more critical look. Eriol had grown taller and had filled out a bit more. He was lean to Syaoran's muscular, who still worked out with his sword daily. Using sorcery burned up any needless padding Eriol happened to have and besides that, he liked to run on weekends. He still had the long, graceful hands of a pianist and his eyes had lost their innocence, if there had been any in the first place. Being half the reincarnation of one of history's most powerful sorcerer with all his memories and knowledge tended to do that to a person. It was his deep, blue, almost black eyes that had seen more than his eighteen years of age that finally sparked Tomoyo's recognition.

The beautiful singer smiled up at him. "Hiiragizawa-san! Did Sakura-chan invite you as well?"

Eriol smiled back, "Hai, that she did. Seems she wants to scare the pants off my cute descendent."

Tomoyo gaped at him, before laughing delightedly. Between bursts of laughter, she managed to get out, "'Scare . . . the pants . . . off . . . Li-kun, indeed!"

Suddenly, the small, purple handbag that Tomoyo was carrying gave a strange wiggle and a little yellow head popped out, gasping for breath. "Aaaaaaah! Tomoyo, I need air! When were you going to let me out! Next millennium?"

Tomoyo's eyes widened: they had already gotten off the elevator and had entered the hobby, which put them in the sight of many hotel guests and personnel. Eriol watched with amusement as the usually calm and collected Tomoyo nervously scanned the lobby for spying eyes and roughly shoving Kero's head back into the handbag at the same time.

"TOOOOOMMMMMOOOOOYOOOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAN! EEEERRRRIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOL-KUUUUUUUN! OVER HERE!" A slight girl with huge, emerald-green eyes, and shoulder-length, honey-brown hair was running helter-skelter toward the two shell-shocked teens. 

Eriol slowly got up from his crouch on the floor when the identity of the caller was clear. It was so loud, several people--including him--had thrown themselves to the ground, expecting a bomb to fall any second. Somewhere, falling glass made a small, tinkling sound as it fell to the floor. Tomoyo had already shook off the shock and was replying to the ear-splitting scream with one of her own, making Eriol, who was still close to her, wince. 

"SAAAAAAAAAKUUUUUUURAAAAAAAAAA-CHAAAAAAN! YOU'RE HEEEEEERRRRREEE!"

Tomoyo ran into the arms of her best friend, both hugging each other hard for a second or so before pulling apart. "Konnichiwa, Sakura-chan! How is Li-kun?"

Sakura smiled brightly. "Konnichiwa, Tomoyo-chan! He's fine and he is going to be sooooo surprised when he walks in tomorrow."

"Oh! Sakura-chan, Kero insisted on coming downstairs with us as well." The raven-haired beauty giggled as she carefully shielded the purse from sight. When she was sure that no one besides Sakura and Eriol could see, she opened the flap and Kero popped his head out again, tick marks appearing all over his face. His normally golden face had now developed an unhealthy blue tinge. It all disappeared when he saw Sakura.

"Sakura," he whined. "How could you leave me with this tyrant? I almost suffocated in that prison!"

Tomoyo hmphed and gave the little creature a Look. "Kero-chan, it was YOU who insisted on coming down with me."

Sakura apologized as she scratched her Guardian behind the ears. As Kero closed his eyes in bliss, she said, "I'm sorry, Kero-chan. But it was either Tomoyo-chan or Eriol-kun."

Kero immediately snapped open his beady black eyes. They now held a look of pure terror, "O-oh, Tomoyo's not really that bad, Sakura-chan. I could stay with her if Yelan-san still hasn't accepted me! Tomoyo's fine, REALLY."

Eriol smirked at his reincarnation's former Guardian. "Wise decision, KERO-CHAN." Eriol calculatedly put JUST enough emphasis into the last two words to enrage the toy-like beast.

Before Kero could do anything drastic though, Tomoyo shoved him back into her bag and firmly buttoned the flap. Whispering, she hissed into purple purse, "Kero, if you can't behave, you give me no choice but to keep you in there, you understand?"

Faint, muffled sounds of protest could be heard by all three teens until Kero settled down into sullen silence. Tomoyo looked apologetically at her friend, "I'm sorry about that Sakura-chan, but I had to do that."

Eriol was quick to reassure the daughter of his soul, "Don't worry, Sakura, he's only sulking."

Sakura's look of uncertainty changed to one of relief to one of happiness as she glanced past the twos' shoulders. "Oooooh, look! It's Onii-chan and Yukito-san!" The Card Mistress looked again and giggled. "Doesn't Touya look funny with Nakuru-san hanging onto him like that."

Eriol and Tomoyo turned as Sakura's brother and Yukito approached.

Touyo had finally finished growing, ending up somewhere a bit below seven feet. He looked the same--a safe, comforting constant in everyone's life. Yukito's hair had darkened a bit, but otherwise, he was outwardly untouched by the passing of time. Nakuru had released Touyo to run and Sakura when she saw her. "Sakura-chan! Did you miss me, huh? Huh? 'Cause I missed you! A lot! And maybe Suppi-chan would listen to you and do what's good for him and eat the food I give him!" She said the all very fast. Eriol's creation still looked pretty much the same. Her light brown hair had darkened and lengthened. Currently, it was tied up in a high ponytail with a few loose strands to frame her wickedly twinkling eyes. She still dressed like a girl, even though, technically, she was genderless. 

"H-hoe?"

"Oh, Sakura-chan, you still look so cute when you're scared!" Eriol thought that if Tomoyo had remembered to bring the video camera down with her, this would be the part where she'd whip it out and start recording.

"Hoe?"

Touya smirked at his kid-sister who wasn't such a KID anymore. "So, kaijuu, how's the gaki? When are you two going to give in and actually marry each other?"

"I AM NOT A KAIJUU!" Touya had to dodge a flowerpot thrown his way. Everyone was sweatdropping like crazy as other people in the hotel turned to stare at the sister and brother squabble.

Sakura noticed and blushed a lovely shade of red. "H-hoe. G-gomen ne! Touya! Stop teasing me!"

For the first time, Yukito spoke. Smiling his gentle smile, he said, "Just ignore him, Sakura-chan. He's always like that."

"And shouldn't you be used to that by now?"

Sakura glared at Eriol and stuck out her tongue.

In reply, the blue-haired boy winked at the Mistress of the Cards and wagged a finger at her, "Ah, ah, ah, Sakura-san! That's very childish of you."

Touya smirked again, "Now, now, Hiiragizawa-san, she's only acting her age after all."

Sakura went all teary-eyed and wailed, "Why are you all teasing me! It's been almost three years since I've seen any of you and you're so MEEEEEAAAAAAN!"

"Don't cry, Sakura-chan," Tomoyo sat down on the lobby couch as well, putting a comforting arm around her best friend. "They're just feeling emotional after missing you for so long, and that hurts their manly pride so much, they bluff and bluster like this to cover it." The devious, only nonmagical person in the gathering winked at Touya and Eriol, both who were looking more and more uncomfortable.

Nakuru, who was still hanging onto her master poked the glowering boy, giggled. "I guess Tomoyo-chan hit it right on target, ne?"

Tomoyo kept on talking as Sakura looked less unhappy and more like her usual genki self. "They, unlike Li-kun, who has gotten used to showing his true feelings to you, are too--ahem--frightened."

Touya tried to protest, "That's going too far, Daidouji-san. I'm waaay better than that . . .that gaki!"

Tomoyo waved that away, "What ever you say, Touya-san. I'm just stating the facts as they are."

Eriol put in his token resistance with a pained smile, "Daidouji-san, we do have our pride and Sakura-san is feeling much better now!"

Sakura was, in fact, practically rolling on the ground with laughter. "Oni-chan, Eriol-kun . . . You two should . . . see . . . the look on your faces!"

Tomoyo smiled, glad that Sakura was happy again. 

End of Chapter 2

To come-Preparations

Read and review, please! Thanks if you bothered! AnimeJo 


	3. Preparations

Disclaimer: Anyone reading this should know that it is a FANfiction. I am a fan of CLAMP and their work, so I write stories in the their honor. If you still don't understand what this is, I spell it out for you. I D-O N-O-T O-W-N C-C-S. There--that's over with--now, onward to the story!

Surprise!  
Preparations Chapter 3

Hong Kong, Hong Kong Hilton (Syaoran's birthday)

Through the doors of Hilton's best ballroom, chaos reigned. People were everywhere, preparing for some big party. A pretty, young girl with gleaming brown hair stood in the middle of it all, holding a clipboard and pen, yelling out orders. "Nani! Touya! Don't you DARE rip that tablecloth! You owe me that much at least! No, no, no! Kero, the streamer's are supposed to be hung, not glued! Eriol-kun, go help him! Ahhhhhh, Yukito-san, watch out for that table!"

The pale man barely dove out of the way as waiters rolled a large round banquet table into the mess. Sonomi and Fujitaka were setting up the good china after Touya and Yukito had spread out the dark green table cloth. Nakuru was dashing to and fro, arranging the center pieces that consisted of vases and vases of blooming peony blossoms. Spinel Sun and Ceroberus were in their miniature forms and were trying to pin up the streamers, tapestries, and other wall decorations, but they would probably have more luck looking for water in Death Valley. Therefore Eriol was commanded by Sakura, who was looking a bit less innocent and more domineering with her wish to give her sweetheart a perfect birthday, to assist them.

"Sakura-chan?" It was Tomoyo, who had been sitting quietly in the corner, scribbling over a notepad and occasionally referring to other pieces of paper scattered around her. She, out of everyone in the room, was the only one who was not either yelling or running around like crazy. "Would you like to review the menu before I take it to the hotel kitchen?"

"Sure, Tomoyo-chan! Food is what the party revolves around! Besides Syaoran-chan of course." Still calling out instructions, Sakura skipped over to Tomoyo's small corner and scanned the list. "Oh, Tomoyo-chan it's--Kero! Don't you DARE force-feed Spinel that sugar!--perfect! I'm sure--Touya, stop it!--Syaoran will--Nakuru, when you're done, could you please ask the general manager for the dance floor equipment?--love it very much!"

Tomoyo smiled, happy that Sakura liked the results of her hard work. Budgeting the foods, making sure they featured Li-kun's favorites, and still have enough variety for people with allergies or preferences was a lot harder than it seemed. Since it was going to be formal with a full course dinner, the hotel kitchen could never have done everything themselves and on time. Besides, some of Li-kun's favorites were unique, and she had spent some time going through the phonebooks, the newspapers, and the Web to get the caterers. Then she had to schedule it so that the food arrived at a specific time and that there would be a place to store it all until it was served.

The purple-eyed girl sighed, her fingers just itching to pick up the video camera that laid so temptingly near. Too bad humans didn't have more arms, then she would have been able to write and record at the same time. Tomoyo drifted off a bit, dreaming about a future homo sapiens with four arms. (eheheh . . . Tomoyo thinking, eh?)

Eriol laughed inwardly as he lost sight of Kero beneath a huge tangle of green streamers. Spinel Sun was having trouble with the masking tape Sakura had told him to replace the pins with--as pins would have probably caused even more difficulty for the plushie-like animal who did not have hands. Still, seeing the state his reincarnation's daughter was in, Eriol was not going to go against orders. With a flick of his fingers, all the streamers swirled away from the struggling Sun Guardian and magically held themselves to the walls and ceilings. Another wave of the his hand made the tape neatly tear itself into little centimeter-long pieces and fly to stick the streamers in place. Withdrawing his magic, Eriol smugly smirked and viewed his handiwork. Deciding not to waste anymore magic, Eriol got out a ladder from a nearby closet and started to manually pin up the huge pieces of paper that bore the words "Happy Birthday, Li-kun!" in graceful Japanese and Chinese calligraphy.

Tomoyo returned from her trip to the kitchen and was wondering what to do. Akizuki-san was now running in and out, carrying in decorative, miniature cherry trees to be placed around the room, but she had some workmen who had delivered them to help her. Kinomoto-san already had Yukito-san to help and almost all the tables were finished. Walking around, she almost tripped over something. Catching herself on a chair the hotel staff had carried in, she looked at the culprit. A pile of rolled up posters were lying at the base of a tall ladder. Looking up, up and up to the apex, Tomoyo saw Eriol teetering back and forth, tearing off pieces of clear masking tape and using them to hold the large posters of writing up. 

Cupping her hands around her mouth, she yelled, "Hiiragizawa-san! Would you like me to help?"

For a moment, Eriol looked like he was about to fall, but he managed to right himself and glanced down at the beautiful girl who had almost made him lose his balance. "Go ahead Daidouji-san, I'm sure they have another ladder here someplace."

In no time at all, all the preparations were finished and the ballroom was ready for the star--Syaoran Li.

Sakura cheered. "Good work people! Now got to your rooms and change! I'll get Syaoran here on time!" She turned to glare at Touya. "Ni-chan, you better do what you agreed to do and dim the lights!"

Touya smirked at his little sister, but did not say anything--he was enjoying her discomfort faaaar too much. Yukito smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, Sakura-san. If he does not do it, I will."

Sakura returned his smile with an even bigger one, "Arigato, Yukito-san! I'll see you later then. Bye Tomoyo, Kero, Eriol, Spinel, Nakuru! See you later Otou-san, Daidouji-sama!"

Tomoyo got all starry-eyed, "Oh, Sakura-chan is going to look sooooo KAWAII in the dress I made her!" She turned thoughtful. "I wonder how she will get Li-kun to wear a tuxedo?"

Nakuru, who overheard her, snickered. "It'd be easy for HER, Tomoyo-chan! One good teary-eyed look would melt him like ice cream!"

Eriol smiled darkly, "Just think of what'll happen when my cute little descendent sees all of us HERE to celebrate HIS birthday!" To add to the villianous image, he started to cackle evilly and eagerly rub his hands together, causing Touya to s-l-o-w-l-y move away from the other half of his father's reincarnation.

Tomoyo stared strangely at the still maniacally laughing Eriol for a second or so before starting to herd everyone out of the ballroom. "Come on, people! Let's go get ready to knock the socks of Li-kun, ne!"

Everyone cheered and fled back to their rooms to change their attire.

End Chapter 3

Hiyo, it's me again! So, what'd you think? No E&T YET, but wait a few more chappies. Romance takes SOME time to develop after all. I couldn't make it love at first sight because the CLAMP manga ends with Eriol still dearly infatuated with Kaho (DIE, you evil, red-headed witch! Not that I have anything against redheads) and merely friends with Tomoyo. Coming Soon-Show Time!

Until next time! AnimeJo

Oh, yeah--Read and REVIEW, please?----look at this upside down! 


	4. Showtime

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you might recognize, so you have no excuse to sue me. 

Now, on to the story for all those who like reading it.

Surprise!  
Show Time!  
Chapter 4

Hong Kong, The Hong Kong Hilton---Night

"Sakura, where are we going! And why can't I take off this blindfold?"

Sakura giggled and readjusted her dress. As usual, Tomoyo had outdone herself. It was a beautiful work of art--a white, sphagetti-strapped dress with a cherry blossom print mesh overskirt. Simple and elegant. "Quit complaining Syaoran. It's a surprise!"

Grumpily, Syoaran followed Sakura into the car. "What kind of surprise requires a tuxedo?"

Giggling, Sakura slid into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. "Oh, you have no idea, Syoaran!"

Tomoyo impatiently knocked on Eriol's door. "Hiiragizawa-san, are you ready yet?"

Nakuru opened to door to let her in. She also wore a dress made by Tomoyo--a black top like the one her transformation wore over a gauzy, red, ankle-length skirt. At her throat was a beautiful, ruby, butterfly pin--a Christmas gift from her master. "Come on in, Tomoyo-chan! Thanks for the dress again!"

Tomoyo walked in and sat down. "You're quite welcome, Akizuki-san. It's a pleasure to make a dess for someone of your coloring. Where's Spinel?"

Nakuru dove through another door, "Suuuuuppppppiiiiii-chaaaaaaan! Tomoyo-chan wants to seeeee you!"

She reappeared with a struggling black form and deposited her armful into Tomoyo's lap.

"Wha-"

Spinel sat up in Tomoyo's silk covered lap, hissing in a way remarkably similar to the cat he looked like, at the giddy Guardian. "Nakuru, you almost crushed my wings! A little sympathy please!"

Tomoyo stroked the little creature's head, calming it down. "I'm sure Akizuki didn't mean to rumple you up like that. Will you be coming with us in a pocket or something?"

Spinel looked up to her, "I was planning to stay up here and read, but . . ."

Tomoyo was shocked, "Why in the world would you do that? You helped us decorate the ballroom didn't you? It's only fair that you enjoy the fruits of your labor." She cast a fugitive look around the room. Bending down so that she was closer to the black cat, she winked at him and whispered, "And besides, Skaura expects you to be there, and she'd be upset if you weren't."

Spinel was lost as Tomoyo looked at him with her best puppy dog eyes. "Fine, I'll go."

"Good. So where is Hiiragizawa-san? We're going to miss Li-kun's entrance if he dallies any longer."

"What, Tomoyo Daidouji is waiting for ME? Me, the humble Eriol Hiiragizawa?"

Tomoyo sighed, "Hiiragizawa-san, you are rarely ever humble--are you ready YET?" She glanced at her silver wrist watch and her eyes widened. "OH, KAMI-SAMA! WE'RE LATE!"

Leaping up from the couch, she stuffed Spinel into her hand bag, grabbed Eriol's wrist and raced out the room. She stopped long enough to frantically push the elevator button, but when the doors didn't atuomatically open, she muttered a word that made Eriol stare. Grasping the blue-eyed boy's wrist again, she started running, "One more minute until his entrance! We're going to have to take the stairs!"

Nakuru followed, giggling with glee at Tomoyo's out-of-characterness. Eriol was starting to look more and more disheveled. All three skidded to a halt in front of the ballroom doors. Through the glass doors of the entrance of the hotel, Tomoyo could see a car pulling up. "Oh, no, they're already here!"

Nakuru skipped through a side entrance, taking Spinel from Tomoyo. Spinel didn't have to hide, as everyone attending the party already knew about the existence of magic. Before Eriol could follow, Tomoyo reached up and hurriedly straightened his tie. Taking a comb out of her purse she tossed it to him, "Comb your hair! I'm going to be taping every moment of this, so I want everyone to look their very best, and that includes you." Before the boy could say anything, the Daidouji heiress shoved him through the door and turned on the camera that she had been carrying in her hand.

Tomoyo filmed happily, but silently as Sakura entered the scene dragging a blindfolded and vehmently protesting Li. "Sakura, are we there yet? I'm starting to see spots that aren't supposed to be there."

Sakura creaked open the ballroom door, giggled, "Oh, Syaoran, stop complaining! Besides, you look very handsome in that tux."

At that, Li turned a shade of red that rivaled a tomatoe and stopped complaining. Tomoyo, several yards away, squealed softed and exclaimed a careful, "Ka-wa-ii!" into the camcorder.

What Sakura saw in the room must have satisfied her, for she opened the door wider and slipped in, pulling Li in behind her. Tomoyo turned off the camcorder and went in through the side entrace, quickly turning it back on once she was inside. Sakura was now standing behind her sweetheart. "Okay, Syoaran, you can take it off now!"

"SURPRISE!"

Light flooded the room.

------

My first, semi, cliffhanger! Yes!

-AnimeJo


End file.
